


concrete jungle

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: Richie stepped forward, not realising Eddie was sitting on the sofa and flicked on the light, his head raising and he stopped short. “Holy-”“Sorry!” Eddie whispered, not wanting to wake up the whole house. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”Blinking a few times, Richie ran his eyes over Eddie and he had to stop himself from blushing like a fucking teenager. He had been right to believe that Richie was a lot more attractive in person than he was in the pictures, even though he looked absolutely exhausted. “You must be the infamous Eddie.”Eddie nodded his head and sat his phone down, sitting up properly on the sofa, to make room for Richie to sit down if he wanted to. “That’s me, and you must be Richie?” Of course Eddie knew it was Richie, but he didn’t want to give too much away about what he knew of the other male.“That’s me, Richie Trashmouth Tozier, at your service.”





	concrete jungle

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was originally meant to be 2k of smut but it somehow magically gained an extra 16,000 words. whoops. 
> 
> come say hi to me on Tumblr @eddiefuckinkaspbrak

Eddie slipped out of the cab and passed the driver his money before grabbing his suitcase. He smiled, waving his driver goodbye before pulling his suitcase towards the main entrance to the building. After a lot of secret saving and his quick thinking, Eddie had made it to New York to visit his best friend Bill Denbrough at college. He shared a dorm with three other guys, but when Eddie had let him know he was coming to stay for a few weeks, Bill didn’t seem to think it would be an issue. 

It had been two years since Eddie had seen Bill in person, as his parents had moved away from Derry shortly after Bill went to college, which meant there was no need for him to come there during the holidays. They got by with Skype calls and text messages, but Eddie really missed his best friend, and therefore took matters into his own hands. He was twenty years old for fucks sake, he should be allowed to visit his friend without his mother’s permission. 

He pushed the buzzer on the outside door and the marshall on duty let him inside when he gave his name. Apparently, they had been expecting him. Eddie gave him a smile and made his way to the elevator, pushing the floor where Bill’s dorm would be. He stepped out on the correct floor and found the door with the number  **43** plastered above it, knocking on it three times. 

“Hang on!” A voice called from behind the door that Eddie didn’t quite recognise. A funny feeling spread in Eddie’s stomach as he realised that maybe Bill wouldn’t have been home when he arrived. He couldn’t think too much about it, as the door swung open to reveal a guy with curly blond/brown hair and an apron around his waist. He was grinning and he pulled the door further open. “You must be Eddie? I’m Stan, come in we’ve been expecting you.”

Eddie stepped into the dorm and was immediately hit with an amazing smell of something cooking in the kitchen. His stomach growled as he realised he hadn’t eaten anything since early that morning, before he left for the bus station. “It’s nice to meet you, Stan,” he smiled as the door was closed behind him. “Is Bill not home?”

Stan shook his head, motioning for Eddie to follow him into the main living space. There was lots of things over the walls that clearly belonged to each of the boys that lived there, and Eddie felt a little sad that he never got the chance to have an experience like this. “He rushed to the store to get dessert, he’ll be back in ten minutes.”

“What are you cooking?” Eddie asked, his eyes flicking back to the kitchen and Stan smiled, moving his head to get Eddie to follow him. There were buffet bowls and plates spread across the kitchen and Stan reached down to the oven and pulled out some mini pizzas.

“Bill wanted to make you a nice welcome dinner, but we couldn’t decide what to make, so he bought a whole bunch of your favourite foods and made a buffet,” Stan explained, untying the apron and hanging it up. “Mike and Richie will be home a little later so you’ll meet them then. I have to warn you about Richie though, he is uh, a bit of a trashmouth.”

Eddie had heard all about Richie Tozier from Bill and he had even seen a few pictures of his roommate. Not that he would ever admit it to Bill, but Richie was quite attractive to Eddie, and the second he had laid his eyes on a picture of him, heat had pooled in his lower stomach. His cheeks flushed at the memory of how he had thought of that picture of Richie in the dark of his bedroom that night. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Eddie whispered, tucking some of his blond hair behind his ear. He was rather socially awkward when it came to meeting new people, but this was also why he was here, to push himself out of his comfort zone. “But thank you.”

Before Stan could say anything, the door opened and the voice of his best friend called through to the kitchen. “Eddie are you here?” A grin spread out on Eddie’s face and he turned around, leaving the kitchen and his eyes landed on Bill, who was standing on the other side of the living area with a grin on his lips. “Holy fuck, Eddie!”

They both rushed towards each other, Bill wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and holding onto him tight. Bill had grown considerably since he left Derry, and towered quite a bit over Eddie. “I’ve missed you big Bill,” he murmured into his shirt. He hadn’t even realised he was crying until he pulled back to find Bill’s shirt wet. “Shit- I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologise!” Bill shook his head, holding Eddie out at arms length. “This is an emotional moment, you’re allowed to cry.”

Eddie smiled, taking Bill in and his now adult features. He was no longer that shy teenage boy he had grown up with. “You look really good Bill, New York suits you well.” He smiled, wiping his eyes and stepping back just a little. It was surreal being in the same room with Bill after so long, and Eddie’s heart lurched. 

Bill reached for Eddie’s suitcase and tugged it down the hall, waiting for Eddie to follow him. He opened the door to his bedroom where he had set up the sofabed for Eddie and he sat the suitcase to the side. “This is your bed for the next few weeks. Uh, sometimes I might not be here as some nights I’ll be staying with my girlfriend Audra but Stan, Mike and Richie will be around if you need anything.”

For a moment, Eddie had forgotten about Bill’s girlfriend, who he had been together with since the first semester of college. Of course, Eddie was happy for his best friend and that he had found love outside of their small, shitty hometown, but he couldn’t deny the longing he felt to have that for himself. “That’s okay Bill, you have a life. Just because I’m here doesn’t mean to have to halt everything.”

“I know, Eddie but I still want to spend time with you,” Bill sighed, running a hand through his auburn hair. “We haven’t seen each other in such a long time, in person, and I don’t want to waste time you know.” Eddie nodded his head, a smile on his lips. Just then, the front door opened and a new voice called through, making Bill grin. “Come meet Mike.”

Eddie followed Bill back into the living area where Stan was standing next to another, much taller man with black skin and a smile so wide it almost blinded him. The man, who Eddie assumed was Mike, stepped forward and pulled Eddie into a hug. “It’s so nice to meet you, Eddie!”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mike,” Eddie smiled, hugging him back. When they pulled away, Mike stepped back and laced his fingers with Stan’s, making Eddie smile a little wider. “You guys are all so nice.” Stan stepped back and disappeared back into the kitchen before he called out that the food was ready and they could come help themselves. “What about Richie?” Eddie asked Bill.

“Oh, Richie works late at the radio station on a Thursday. He won’t be home until after midnight.” Bill smiled and headed into the kitchen, Eddie following behind him. He was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get to meet Richie that night as he had been somewhat eager to see him in person.

All of them settled into the living space and consumed as much of the buffet as they possibly could. As the night wore on, Stan and MIke disappeared into their bedroom and Bill let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes. “Tired?” Eddie asked. He was nowhere near falling asleep, but he could tell that Bill was falling asleep. 

“Mhm,” Bill nodded and stood up, stretching as he yawned. “I’m going to bed, I need to be up early tomorrow for class,” he smiled. Eddie stood up, not ready to sleep but planning on changing into something more comfortable. “Are you?”

Eddie shook his head and followed Bill into the bedroom, digging through his suitcase and pulling out a sleepshirt, his shorts and his sleep-socks. “I am going to stay in the living area for a while, I’m not tired yet. Night Bill.”

Bill hummed a goodnight and Eddie stepped back into the corridor and made a beeline for the bathroom, changing into his nightwear before heading back to the living room and settling on the sofa. He pulled out his phone and brought up a book he had been reading on the bus. “The Great Gatsby” 

A few hours must have passed, as Eddie was so engrossed in his book that when the door opened he almost fell off the sofa in shock. He shot his head over to the door where someone had walked in, hair curly and messy, large glasses on his face. It took a few moments for Eddie to realise that it was Richie, the last roommate in the dorm. 

Richie stepped forward, not realising Eddie was sitting on the sofa and flicked on the light, his head raising and he stopped short. “Holy-”

“Sorry!” Eddie whispered, not wanting to wake up the whole house. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Blinking a few times, Richie ran his eyes over Eddie and he had to stop himself from blushing like a fucking teenager. He had been right to believe that Richie was a lot more attractive in person than he was in the pictures, even though he looked absolutely exhausted. “You must be the infamous Eddie.” 

Eddie nodded his head and sat his phone down, sitting up properly on the sofa, to make room for Richie to sit down if he wanted to. “That’s me, and you must be Richie?” Of course Eddie knew it was Richie, but he didn’t want to give too much away about what he knew of the other male. 

“That’s me, Richie Trashmouth Tozier, at your service.” Richie smirked and slumped down into the sofa next to Eddie. He looked back over at Eddie, catching his eyes. “Bill should have warned me about how cute you were in person, because  _ damn _ .”

Immediately, Eddie’s cheeks flushed a dark red and he cleared his throat, shifting back on the sofa, allowing the sheet around his legs to fall down. “Uh, thanks I guess?”

“Are you wearing short shorts?” Richie asked, groaning just a little bit. “Fucking hell, the world is really challenging me this evening isn’t it. Putting such a cutie in my path and there is nothing I can do about it.”

Eddie frowned, tilting his head to the side in confusion over Richie’s choice of words, “What, what do you mean?” He searched Richie’s eyes for something, but he didn’t really know Richie that well yet, therefore he wasn’t sure what Richie was feeling, or talking about. 

“Oh, nothing Eds,” Richie shook his head and reached over, rustling Eddie’s blond curls. “Don’t you worry your pretty head about my tired words. I have been awake for twenty four hours straight now.” He yawned then, which made Eddie yawn. “Thank fuck I don’t have any classes tomorrow, or anymore exams.”

“Are you all finished?” Eddie asked, pulling the sheet back up over his thighs as a breeze made him shiver. He forgot for a moment that Bill and everyone were students, and they couldn’t afford to always keep the heating on. 

Richie nodded and let out a chuckle, “Yesterday, thank fuck. I don’t have to worry about anything until September. I get to have a nice relaxing summer.” He turned back to Eddie. “What about you, Eds? What do you do?”

Eddie made a face at the nickname and frowned, “Don’t call me that, my name is Eddie.” His words came out a little shaky, but he couldn’t let Richie know that he actually  _ liked _ the nickname. “I uh, I don’t go to college. I am doing an open university course at home but my mother doesn’t actually know so I would appreciate it if you keep that to yourself.”

“Your secret is safe with me spaghetti,” Richie winked and made a crossing motion over his heart. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Are you always this infuriating?” Eddie asked, crossing his arms but he was smiling. Damn him and his inability to hide his true feelings. Richie clearly picked up on this, grinning from ear to ear. “Don’t you say anything. It’s late. I’m tired.”

Richie snorted, “You’re cute when you’re mad Eds,” he winked. “I happen to know that Bill has class tomorrow, and I do not. Why don’t we go explore New York together?”

That took Eddie by surprise as Richie and the offer looked genuine, “Really?” He asked, frowning a little. “You want to show me around the city? You don’t even know me?”  _ Shut up, Eddie. Shut up! _ He shoved his hands under the sheet also, fiddling with the chords of his shorts. 

“Sure, why not? You’re going to be here for three weeks and I’d like to get to know you.” Richie smiled. “So what do you say, Eds?” He asked. “You and me in New York?”

Eddie paused before he nodded his head, “God help the people of New York.” Just as the words left his lips, a yawn followed and he covered his mouth. “I should go to bed,” he slipped out from under the sheet and stretched, not missing the way Richie’s eyes ran over his body. “There’s some leftovers in the fridge, if you wanted them.”

“Why thanks Eds! A man after my own heart!” Richie gasped dramatically and Eddie stifled a laugh, rolling his eyes. “I’ll take you up on that offer, I am starving.” He winked. “Night Eds.”

Backing up towards Bill’s room, Eddie smiled softly. “Night Richie.”

* * * * *

The following morning, Eddie woke up to find Bill was already gone. He looked at the clock on the bedside table to see it was just after ten in the morning. His stomach growled and he rolled out of bed, stepping out into the hallway and making his way to the kitchen. He noticed that most of the leftovers were gone, and realised that Richie must have eaten the leftovers afterall. 

He stepped into the living room just as a loud bang echoed from down the hall and a frustrated yell came from the bathroom. “For fucks sake Tozier! How many times have I told you to change the temperature on the shower when you’re finished with it!” Stan stumbled out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and Eddie had to stifle a laugh. 

From down the hall, Richie emerged from his room, his lips curled up in a smirk as he spotted Stan in the hallway. “Damn Stanley, if you wanted to strip for me all you had to do was ask.”

“Fuck up,” Stan snapped, whipping his head around to Richie. “I swear you do this on purpose just to piss me off.”

Richie shrugged and leaned against the wall as Stan stormed passed him to his own room and slammed the door. Eddie let out a laugh he had been holding and Richie looked up, his eyes sparkling just a little and he approached him. “What’s life without a bit of drama, eh Eds?”

“Do you deliberately piss off Stan?” Eddie asked, raising his eyebrow and Richie shook his head, stretching through a yawn. 

He stepped passed Eddie and into the kitchen, grabbing some bread and shoving it into the toaster. “Nah, only when I know he won’t murder me.” Richie leaned against the counter, his eyes never once leaving Eddie and he had to stop a blush rising up on his cheeks. “So, are we still on for today?”

Eddie tucked some of his hair behind his ear and nodded his head, “I don’t want to spend the day inside, and if the offer still stands?”

“Oh it definitely still stands,” Richie winked and popped his toast, spreading some jam over it and taking a bite. “Go get dressed and we’ll leave whenever you’re ready.” Eddie nodded his head and made his way back into Bill’s room to look through his suitcase. 

As he did so, Eddie realised that he didn’t really have anything...nice to wear. All he had were some high neck turtle sweaters and high waist pants. He hated that his mother never let him go to the mall himself and insisted she go with him to pick out his clothes. With a sigh, he pulled on the first sweater he came across as well as the pants and left the room to hop into the shower. 

Once he was clean and dressed, Eddie headed back into the living room, where Richie was waiting. He looked up and his eyes widened as he took in Eddie’s appearance. “What- what are you wearing?” He asked and Eddie felt his cheeks go red once more in embarrassment. “Actually don’t answer that, scrap the plan for today, we’re going shopping.”

“Woah, wait,” Eddie shook his head. “What- what’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” He asked. Of course, Eddie knew what was wrong with his clothes, he just didn’t want to admit that he looked so awful in front of Richie. 

Richie stood up and ran his eyes over the god awful sweater, his lips turning up in a smirk, “No offence Eds, but you look like someone who’s just stepped out of an 80’s Christian Camp.” His face twisted as he looked at the pants and shoes. “Something in me is screaming that you didn’t choose these clothes?”

Of course, Richie was right. Eddie hated the clothes he owned, but it was all he had. He wasn’t just going to show up in New York with nothing for him to wear! “You’d be right,” he mumbled after a moment. “But this is all I own, so you’re going to have to deal with it.”

“Nope, no way. This is doing nothing for your cuteness. Nope. We’re going shopping,” Richie declared, already leading Eddie to the door. “Come on.”

Eddie paused by the door, shaking his head, “Richie I don’t have any money to buy new clothes, can’t we just go sightseeing like we planned?” He wanted to move on from the conversation, maybe bury his head in the pillow and hide away for the rest of the holiday. 

“You might not have any money, but I do, and I want to get you some clothes you’re going to feel comfortable in.” Richie, just like he had the previous night when he offered to take Eddie around the city, sounded nothing but genuine. “Come on, Eds. What do you say?”

The temptation was too much to deny as Eddie wanted nothing more than to wear clothes that made him feel well...pretty. The clothes he was in right now definitely didn’t make him feel pretty, or even comfortable, as the material was scratching against his skin. “Okay, okay. Let’s go shopping.”

Richie grinned and offered his hand to Eddie, who hesitated for a second before taking it, letting their fingers lace together as they left the dorm and walked out into the street. “There is a mall not far from here that we can go to, it’ll be a lot cheaper than the stores on 5th Avenue, and there’s way more choice.”

The mall was in fact, less than a five minute walk from the dorm and the whole way there Eddie’s hand remained locked with Richie’s. He knew his cheeks were bright red, but he had little to no self control left. He was attracted to Richie, that much was obvious, but he had absolutely no idea how to handle all the emotions thrumming through his body. He had never  _ been _ in this situation before. 

“Here we are,” Richie announced as they walked through the entrance doors and into the not so busy mall. It was still early in the morning after all. “So tell me, what kind of clothes make you feel comfortable?” He asked. 

That question caught Eddie off guard and he bit down on his lip, thinking about what he really wanted to wear as opposed to what his mother thought he  _ should _ wear. “Uh, maybe shorts and t-shirts? Since it’s summer? I want to get rid of these sweaters. Not that I don’t like sweaters but they are too itchy and turtle-necks aren’t really flattering-” he cut his ramble off and stopped speaking, swallowing thickly. 

Richie just smiled and tugged Eddie along and into a store. “Shorts and t-shirts,” he mumbled to himself, picking up a few items and throwing them into the basket. Eddie watched him with a smile and decided to have a look for himself, skimming along the rows on mens shorts and shirts placed out in the summer wear section. 

As Richie continued to fill up the basket with cargo shorts and t-shirts, Eddie picked up a few pairs of denim shorts and vest tops, as it was getting hot outside and he didn’t want to be uncomfortable. “I think we’ve got plenty for now,” Eddie mused as he looked at the full basket. “Dressing room?”

“As you wish,” Richie grinned dramatically and led him to the back of the store, standing outside of the dressing room as Eddie stepped inside to try on the clothes. He picked out one of the shirts Richie had picked up and a pair of the denim shorts he had chosen before stepping out and standing awkwardly by the doorway. 

“What do you think?” He asked. 

Richie looked up from his phone and his jaw dropped just a little as he took Eddie in. “Holy- wow Eds, now that is much better.” He cleared his throat and Eddie looked at his reflection in the mirror. The shirt was a little big for him, but it sort of worked as part of the look, and the shorts were comfortable and well fitting to his body. “What do  _ you  _ think?” 

Eddie thought that he really liked the way Richie was looking at him in this outfit and he nodded his head, doing a little twirl so he missed the way Richie choked on his own breath. “I like it a lot.” It was the truth, he did like what he was wearing. It made him feel a whole lot more nicer than any of the clothes his mother had bought for him. 

They spent the rest of the day going in and out of stores and buying a few more outfits for Eddie to wear during the time he was in New York. Richie had even dragged him into a shoe shop where Eddie had picked out a nice new pair of converse that were, luckily, on sale.

By the time they were done, it was just after one in the afternoon, and the two of them made their way back to the dorm room to dump off all the bags and make some lunch. They sat at the kitchen table, silently eating their sandwiches and sharing the odd glance at each other. When Eddie was finished, he looked up at Richie and wiped his mouth, “Thank you...for today. You really didn’t have to but I’m very grateful.”

“Don’t mention it, Eds,” Richie smiled back, finishing off his own sandwich. “I could tell how sad you felt in those other clothes, it was the least I could do to put a smile on that pretty face.” Another flush made its way onto Eddie’s cheeks and Richie grinned. “I like it when you blush, you’re so cute.”

Eddie swallowed thickly and looked away, his heart skipping a beat and his palms started to sweat, “Do you- do you always flirt so openly with people?”

Richie just smiled back, shaking his head as he reached over to place his hand over Eddie’s. “Only when they’re as cute as you, which is very rare.” He paused for a moment. “If you- if I’m making you uncomfortable please let me know, I know I can sometimes come on too strong and I don’t want to scare you away.”

“You’re not-” Eddie shook his head, letting their fingers lace together once more, like the had earlier that day. “I’m just- I’m not used to this,” he admitted. “I don’t- I’ve never.”

He felt Richie squeeze his hand and that genuine look in the other man’s eyes was back, making Eddie’s stomach flutter. “That’s okay,” he smiled wide. “We’ll take it slow, yeah. You’re here for three weeks and I plan to make them the best three weeks of your life.”

Eddie smiled and he had to resist letting out a lovesick sigh as he nodded, “Okay...slow. I can do slow.”

* * * * *

Eddie yawned as he woke up, the sound of Bill snoring next to him making it impossible to fall back asleep. He groaned and rolled out of the sofa bed, rubbing his eyes and making his way to the bedroom door, opening it quietly and slipping out of the room. As he stepped into the hallway, the sound of cutlery clattering together emerged from the kitchen and Eddie made his way there to find Richie flipping pancakes over the stove. 

“Morning,” Eddie mumbled, taking a seat at the kitchen table and Richie turned round, a smile on his lips as he looked Eddie up and down, an action he seemed to do every time he saw him. “You like cooking?”

Richie hummed and flipped the pan, allowing the pancake to turn over to the other side. “You want some Eds?” He asked and Eddie nodded, his stomach growling. Richie, after cooking the pancake for a little longer, slid it onto a plate and passed it over to Eddie. “Bon Appetit.”

With a smile, Eddie grabbed some maple syrup and poured it over the pancake before digging in. A few moments later, Richie passed Eddie another pancake before making his own and joining him at the table. They ate in comfortable silence until there was no food left and Eddie wiped his mouth, “Are you busy today?”

“I’m never too busy for you,” Richie winked and Eddie rolled his eyes. “We’re going to go to Central Park today. We can either take a walk, or we can rent a bike?”

The thought of renting a bike and cycling around the park was intriguing, but the thought of walking around Central Park with Richie, their hands brushing together softly, was a lot better. “Can we walk? Just take our time and really experience the whole thing?”

Richie nodded his head and stood up, sliding their plates into the dishwasher that, according to Bill, Stan’s dad had insisted they get installed when they moved in to save time on washing up. “Of course, let’s get dressed and meet back here in half an hour?”

With a nod, Eddie stood up and made his way to the bedroom. Bill was just waking up and Eddie smiled at him before grabbing his clothes and making his way to the bathroom. After he had showered, he headed back into the room and Bill was dressed, clearly getting ready for class or his job. “Where are you off to today?”

“Uh, Richie and I are going to Central Park,” Eddie admitted, feeling a little bad that he was spending more time with Richie than he was with Bill. “Is that- is that okay with you?”

Bill blinked before he smiled and nodded, “Yeah, of course it is. I have to go to work right now anyway, but tomorrow I can take you to meet Audra if you want?”

Eddie nodded his head in agreement, “Yeah, of course. I would love to meet Audra. I’ve heard so much about her.” He really did want to meet Bill’s girlfriend, and he was happy that Bill wanted him to. “So you’re really okay with me hanging out with Richie?”

“Of course, Eddie.” Bill nodded. “I’m not going to control who you spend time with. I’m not going to be like your mother.”

This was why Bill was his best friend, he was never controlling or never made Eddie feel bad for wanting to spend time with other people. Eddie couldn’t help then but to lean over and give Bill a huge hug before pulling away, “I’ll see you later Bill,” he smiled and left the room, making his way back to the living room to meet Richie. 

Of course, Richie was already waiting for Eddie, tapping away on his phone. He looked up as Eddie stepped into the living room and he grinned. “Ready to go? I mean, not to blow my own horn earlier but you look amazing.”

A blush spread out on Eddie’s cheeks and he glanced down at his outfit. He was dressed in a pair of the denim shorts, his new converse and one of the t-shirts Richie had picked out with the words “Be Proud” written on the front. He had to admit, he did look a whole lot nicer than he had the previous day. “Thanks,” he smiled, biting his lip. “Shall we?”

Richie hummed and they made their way out of the dorm and towards the tube station that would take them into Central Manhattan. It wasn’t too long of a journey, but Eddie stayed pretty close to Richie, avoiding having to touch other people or the dirty poles that probably had countless amounts of germs on them. 

By the time they reached their stop, Eddie was ready to get off and feel the fresh air. They stepped off of the train and up the steps, letting the summer heat hit them as they spotted the entrance to the park. As Eddie expected, the whole of Central Manhattan was bustling with people as well as tourists. Instinctively, he gripped Richie’s hand tightly, not wanting to lose him in the crowd.

“Don’t you worry Eds, I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” Richie grinned and winked before leading them across the street and into the park. Almost immediately, the craziness disappeared behind them and all Eddie could hear were the chirping of birds and the leaves rustling in the slight summer breeze. “Thoughts?”

“It’s beautiful!” Eddie exclaimed, looking all around and taking in the sights before him. It was breathtaking and nothing at all like the simple park back at Derry. He was too busy looking at all the trees and the grass and everything that he didn’t realise Richie was watching him. 

“Yeah, beautiful,” Richie breathed. “Is this your first time at a park?”

Eddie shook his head, stepping right up next to Richie, their fingers brushing together as they walked. “No uh, I used to go to the small park in Derry, but my mother always made me believe I had allergies to well...life so I never spent much time there. It wasn’t until Bill told me that I wasn’t actually allergic that I started going outside more.”

“Your mother sounds like a real dream,” Richie muttered sarcastically. Eddie was about to reach out for Richie’s hand but he was beaten to it, as their fingers were laced together just like the day before. Eddie wasn’t sure if it was just a friendly thing, or if Richie really did like him and was willing to take this as slow as need be. He hoped it was the latter, because Eddie really wanted whatever this was blooming with Richie to turn into something much bigger. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked along the path. Eddie had no idea where Richie was taking him, but eventually they arrived at a fountain with an angel in the middle of it. It was lovely and behind the fountain was a lake where people were out paddle boats. Eddie was about to suggest they go out on one, but he stopped himself as he really didn’t fancy getting soaked if Richie decided to act like an idiot. 

“You want some ice cream?” Richie suggested as they spotted an ice cream truck parked at the top of the steps leading down to the fountain. Eddie nodded his head and they headed over, getting in line. Richie ordered a strawberry cone with extra sprinkles and Eddie went for plain vanilla with chocolate sauce. Why mess with a classic after all?

Taking a seat on a park bench, they ate up their ice cream and when they finished, Richie was staring at Eddie with a wide grin on his face. “What? Is there something on my face?”

Richie just smiled more and nodded his head, picking up his napkin and reaching forward to Eddie’s face. “You actually do,” he grinned and wiped the substance away. Their faces were mere inches apart at that point and Eddie felt his heart skip a beat at how close they were. He could feel Richie’s breath fanning across his cheeks and he let his eyes flutter closed, leaning in.

Before they could kiss however, Eddie’s phone started to buzz in his pocket. He groaned internally and pulled it out of his pocket, expecting it to be Bill or someone, but his eyes widened when he saw it was his mother. Fuck. She must have realised he was gone when she got back from his aunt’s place. He pressed decline, knowing that if he picked it up, it would just end with him crying and he didn’t want to ruin his time with Richie. 

“Everything okay, Eds?” Richie asked, placing his hand on Eddie’s thigh and pulling him from his thoughts. Eddie nodded his head and winced as his phone lit up again with his mother’s ID and he turned it off, stuffing it back into his pocket. “Your mother?”

Eddie nodded his head and sighed, leaning back against the bench, his happy mood gone sour. Even though he hadn’t even spoken to her, his mother had still managed to somehow ruin his time away from her. She was always good at that. “Yeah, she uh, doesn’t know I’m gone. Well she didn’t, as she was at her sisters when I left. She’s home now so she knows I’m gone.”

Richie pursed his lips, clearly not sure what to say until he broke into a smile and stood up, “Come on, let’s keep walking.” He took Eddie’s hand and pulled him down the Mall, keeping him close which provided a great comfort. There was nothing specific that they were looking for, but they were simply taking a walk and enjoying the park in all its glory. 

Still, Eddie couldn’t help but think back to the charged moment on the park bench. Was Richie going to kiss him? If his mother hadn’t interrupted them, would they have shared a kiss on the bench? The thoughts filled Eddie’s mind and he felt even more bitterness towards his mother for ruining something before it had even began. 

They walked and walked until they reached a small patch of grass where there were daisies growing all around. Richie tugged Eddie over and sat them down on the grass, immediately picking up some of the flowers and beginning to make a daisy chain. Eddie watched in awe, as Richie stuck his tongue out in concentration, focusing as he linked each of the flowers together until it was in a circle, large enough to fit on someone’s head. 

“C’mere,” Richie motioned Eddie forward with his finger and Eddie scooted a little closer. With a smile, Richie lifted the flower crown and placed it on top of Eddie’s head, letting it settle against his hair gently. “There, pretty.”

Eddie was flushed red from head to toe and he looked down, swallowing thickly as he tried to hide the large grin on his face. He couldn’t help but scoot forward a little more and press his lips to Richie’s cheek in a soft kiss. “Thank you,” he whispered and pulled away.

Richie turned his head, their eyes meeting as their noses touched. Carefully, Richie reached forward and cupped Eddie’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the skin and leaning a little closer so their foreheads touched. “You’re so beautiful Eddie,” he whispered. “Can I kiss you? I really- I really want to kiss you.”

“Kiss me,” Eddie whispered, his voice cracking a little as his heart thudded against his ribcage. He felt his eyes flutter closed as Richie leaned in, closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. It was Eddie’s first kiss and fuck, was it perfect. Richie kept it slow and languid, his fingers moving into Eddie’s hair to pull him closer. 

All Eddie could do was rest his hands on Richie’s shoulders, kissing him back as best as he could with his inexperience. Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach and he pulled away with a whimper, needing to breath. Richie pressed their foreheads back together, never breaking eye contact. “Wow,” he breathed. “You really are fucking perfect.”

“Me?” Eddie asked, breathless. “Perfect?”

Richie leaned in, pressing another quick kiss to Eddie’s lips. “Yes Eds, fucking perfect.”

* * * * *

Bill was the first one awake the next morning and he shook Eddie by the shoulder causing him to groan and open his eyes. With a glance to the clock, Eddie noticed that it was just after 8am and it was far too early to be getting up on a vacation, but Bill was beaming down at him so he yawned and sat up. “Morning.”

“Morning sleepyhead!” Bill grinned, allowing Eddie to get up and rub his eyes. “We’re meeting Audra this morning remember? Or did you forget after your day out with Richie yesterday?” At Bill’s words Eddie flushed and send his best friend a glare.

He reached for some clothes that were sitting by his suitcase and stretched. “No, I didn’t forget, I just didn’t expect it to be so early.” He yawned again and made a move for the door. If he was meeting Bill’s girlfriend he needed to have a shower first and at least look somewhat human. 

The shower was warm as he stepped under the spray and he let out a soft sigh, letting the water cascade down his body. He thought back to the day before, how he had spent the whole day and evening with Richie, sharing soft kisses in between. Just the thought of Richie’s lips on his made Eddie grin like a schoolgirl scoring a date with her long time crush. He had only known Richie a few days but fuck, he was working his way into his heart fast. 

Normally, Eddie would be outright terrified, but there was something about Richie Tozier that made him feel completely...at ease. 

Stepping out of the shower, Eddie dried off and slipped into the clothes he had picked out for that day. He fixed his hair in the mirror and just hoped he was presentable enough for meeting the main woman in his best friends life. After giving himself a little pep talk in the mirror, Eddie opened the door and walked into the hallway, only to collide with someone else. 

“Woah there Eds,” Richie beamed at him, his tired eyes staring into Eddie’s and he felt his stomach swoop. After their date in the park, Richie had to rush to the studio for a night shift and probably only got home a few hours ago. “You look like a dish,” he winked. 

Eddie rolled his eyes a little, even though his cheeks were red, “I’m meeting Audra,” he whispered, nerves creeping into his voice. “Is she nice?” He asked and Richie’s smirk turned soft as he nodded his head. 

“Audra is a sweetheart. You don’t have anything to worry about.” Richie paused for a moment before he leaned down, capturing Eddie’s lips in a light kiss before pulling away. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself. I’ll see you later mhm? Enjoy your coffee date.”

With another wink and a flash of a smile, Richie continued down the hall to his room, closing the door behind him. It was then that Eddie realised Bill was standing in the doorway, staring at Eddie with wide eyes and a slightly agape mouth. As the realisation set in that Bill had caught Richie kissing him a few seconds ago, Eddie felt panic start to set in. “Bill-”

That seemed to knock Bill out of his shock and he just shook his head, another smile on his lips. “Come on, let’s go. The coffee place isn’t far from here and they do  _ amazing _ croissants.”

Not wanting to make the situation more awkward, Eddie just nodded and followed Bill out of the dorm and into the street. They walked to the coffee shop in silence, with Bill tapping away on his phone occasionally. Eddie just assumed that he was messaging Audra to let them know they were on their way. 

True to Bill’s word, the coffee shop was relatively close and when they stepped inside, Eddie’s senses were filled with warmth and delicious smells of freshly baked goods. Bill waved in the direction of someone and Eddie followed his actions, landing on a young woman with long dark hair and striking facial features. She was absolutely stunning in person and none of the photo’s Bill had shown him did Audra any justice. 

He stayed behind Bill as they walked over to the table, where Eddie realised Audra was joined by another girl. This girl Eddie had never seen before in any of Bill’s pictures. She had short red hair that curled behind her ears and a smile so warm it made Eddie feel instantly at ease. 

“Hey Bev, good to see you,” Bill greeted and pulled her into a hug before pressing a kiss to Audra’s lips in a hello. “Morning.” He pulled away and turned around to Eddie. “Audra, Bev, this is Eddie. Eddie, this if Audra and her roommate Beverly Marsh. She’s also Richie’s best friend.”

That caught Eddie’s attention and he met Bev’s eyes, receiving a wink from her in response. He made a mental note to ask her about Richie when he had a second alone with her. They all took a seat in the booth and the waitress came over to take their order before leaving them be. 

“So Eddie,” Audra started, leaning over the table to him with a wide smile. “Bill has told me so much about you, and when you said you were coming to visit I have never seen him smile so wide. Have you guys been friends since you were kids?”

Eddie nodded his head, “Bill and I met on our first day of Kindergarten. I was being picked on for having an inhaler and Bill intervened with this stutter and stood up for me. We’ve been best friends ever since. The two losers.” He looked at Bill then, a fond smile on his face. “I don’t know what I would have done without him, really.”

Their drinks came a moment later and Eddie took a large sip of his caramel latte, breathing out in bliss. Bev spoke up then, clearly very interested, “So you don’t go to college, Eddie?” She asked and Eddie shook his head. “Why not?”

“My uh, my mom I guess,” he shrugged a little. He knew he should talk about these things. The online therapy sites tell him to talk about his issues with his friends and now that he had more than just Bill...he felt that he should. “When I was growing up she made me believe I was sick. It wasn’t until Bill noticed something on my pill box and asked his mom what it meant that I realised it was just sugar pills she was feeding me. I never had any allergies or asthma or any of that.”

He felt Bill’s hand on his arm, giving it a light squeeze of support, “You don’t have to say anymore if you don’t want to Eddie.”

Eddie shook his head, “No I- I think it’ll be good for me to get it off my chest.” With Bill’s smile, Eddie opened up to Audra and Bev about his childhood and teenage years, finally ending on how his mother intercepted any application he might have tried to send to colleges. “So I never got the chance, and well, I didn’t exactly have any money to leave home at the time. I still don’t.”

“You know I’d help you Eddie, right?” Bill interrupted, his voice serious. “If you- if you wanted to stay here. If you didn’t want to go back to Derry. I could help you. We could get a real apartment instead of a dorm and you could apply to an actual college and not have to worry about your mother anymore.”

Of course it was something that Eddie had thought about, many many times. However he was just so damn scared of what would happen if he left what he considered his security blanket. Now though, now that he met Richie and was making friends with Bill’s roommates, the idea was all the more appealing. “I- I’ll think about it,” he whispered. 

Not wanting to push Eddie, Bill let it go and a few moments later their food arrived. Eddie had to agree with Bill, the food was delicious and he devoured every single bite of it. By the time they were finished, it was just after ten, and Bev looked at her phone. “Audra we’d better go or we’ll be late for our appointment.”

“What are you ladies up to?” Bill asked with a grin and Audra laughed, shaking her head at Bill’s curiosity. 

“Nails, Bill,” she answered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She turned to Eddie, a soft smile on her face. “It was lovely meeting to Eddie, and I’m sure we’ll see more of each other during your visit. I’d love to get to know Bill’s longest friend.”

With that, the two girls left, leaving Bill and Eddie alone in the booth. Bill was almost finished his drink and Eddie assumed they would head back to the dorm to relax, or go for a walk or something but Bill caught the waitress’ attention and ordered them both another drink. “Bill?” Eddie asked. 

“I- I wanted to talk to you,” Bill replied softly. “You- you’re my best friend Eddie. I love you a whole lot, more than my parents really and I don’t- I don’t want you to get hurt okay?” 

Suddenly, Eddie knew what this was about. It was the conversation that had been brewing since this morning when Bill saw Eddie and Richie kiss outside the bathroom. “This is about Richie, isn’t it?” He whispered. “This- this is when you tell me he has a girlfriend or a boyfriend right? Or that he is some serial cheater and just sleeps around with everyone.”

Bill started to shake his head, cutting Eddie’s rambling off. “No- no god. No. I mean, yes this is about Richie but he’s not any of what you just said.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Richie is a flirt though, a big flirt and when I saw you two kissing I panicked and thought that maybe he was pulling the Tozier moves on you.” He stopped and pulled out his phone. “I messaged him this morning like a fucking over protective dad and asked him what his intentions were with you and this...this is the conversation.” Slowly, Bill pushed the phone over so Eddie could read the messages. 

**Billiam: ** Richie, please don’t hurt Eddie. He’s been through enough.

**Trashmouth: ** Bill, I didn’t realise you were perving on us from your room. Tut tut. 

**Trashmouth:** I’m not going to hurt him. I really like him. Is that weird? That I’ve only known him a few days but already want to spend my life with him?

**Billiam:** Don’t tell Eddie that. He might freak out. 

**Billiam: ** You serious?

**Trashmouth:** As I’ll ever be. I mean it Bill. The second I laid eyes on him, even though I was fucking exhausted I swore I saw an angel.

**Billiam:** Okay. But remember, if you hurt him, I’ll kill you.

**Trashmouth: ** Is this you giving me your blessing?

**Billiam: ** Fuck up, Rich. But yes. 

Eddie read over the messages a few times before looking back up at Bill. “You told Richie not to try it on with me before I got here, didn’t you?” He asked. 

Bill blinked and stuttered a little. “How- How did you know that?”

“That first night, Richie said something about God putting someone in his path so cute and he couldn’t do anything about it.” Eddie mumbled. “I really like him Bill. I- I want to see where it goes.”

With a grin, Bill reached over and squeezed Eddie’s arm again. “I can see that,” he hummed. “You smile whenever he walks into a room and you looked so...lovestruck when I saw you two earlier. I’ve never seen you look so happy and I’d be a shitty best friend if I tried to stop you from remaining that way.”

Eddie could have sobbed. He knew he didn’t need it from Bill, but just having the support of his best friend was overwhelming and also the best feeling in the world. He couldn’t have asked for a better best friend. “I love you Big Bill.”

“I love you too, Eddie,” Bill grinned. “You deserve to be happy. You just gotta...let yourself have this okay?”

Suddenly, Eddie was filled with the overwhelming urge to see Richie. Bill seemed to catch on and he nodded his head towards the door. He smiled, grabbing his jacket and bolted from the coffeeshop, all the way back to the dorm room. Richie still wasn’t in the living space when he arrived back, so he walked down the hallway and paused outside of Richie’s room. 

He knocked three times. A few moments passed and Richie opened the door, a surprised look on his face. Before he could say anything, Eddie reached up on his toes, his hands on Richie’s shoulders as he pressed their lips together in a light kiss. 

“What was that for?” Richie mumbled as they pulled away, a smile on his lips as he pressed their foreheads together. 

Eddie just smiled, happiness in his eyes. “Just letting myself be happy for once.”

* * * * *

It was a week since Eddie had arrived when Richie brought up the idea of going to a club together. A few nights prior, Eddie had admitted to Richie when they were watching Coyote Ugly, that he had never even been to a club, never mind a bar. It seemed that Richie had decided it was time for Eddie to lose his club virginity. 

“Are you sure about this?” Eddie asked, looking in the mirror at the outfit Bill had helped him pick out. The second Richie had mentioned clubbing, everyone, including Audra, Bev and Bev’s boyfriend Ben, decided they were on board. He looked up and down, blushing a little at the outfit Bill had chosen for him. 

He was dressed in a pair of very short shorts that showed off his thighs and a t-shirt with a style of one arm hanging off of his shoulder. Bill was very adamant on getting him to show off as much skin as possible and even added some of Bev’s glitter to his cheeks, and shadow to his eyes to make them stand out. 

“Oh yes,” Bill grinned from behind him. “Richie’s not going to be able to take his eyes...or his hands off of you.”

Right then, Eddie regretted telling Bill that he was thinking about asking Richie to take things a little further than just light kissing. He ached for Richie’s hands on his skin, and it was becoming harder and harder to ignore the more time they spent together. He glared at Bill through the mirror and turned his attention to his hair. 

Before he could even ask what to do with it, Bev was walking in with a tub in her hand and her eyes sparkled, “Oh, don’t you just look delicious!” She grinned. “Now sit, let me fix your hair.” Eddie complied and Bev got to work, taking some of the hair wax from the tub and rubbing her hands together before moving them through Eddie’s blond locks. By the time she was finished, his hair was on the tidy side of messy. “There, now you look fucking hot.”

There was nothing more Eddie could do to his appearance, so he stepped out of Bills room and headed into the living area, where the others were all gathered around a table, drinking some beer that Bev had brought along. Richie was in the corner, chatting with Ben when his eyes flitted over to Eddie and he stumbled over his words. 

“Holy fuck,” he muttered, loud enough though that Eddie could hear him. “Marsh you are a wonder of a woman,” he breathed, but he wasn’t even looking at Bev, his eyes locked on Eddie as he crossed the room. “Is me kissing you going to mess up anything on your lips?” He asked seriously and Eddie shook his head. 

Groans and whistles came from the others as Richie leaned down, sealing his lips over Eddie’s and wrapping one arm around his waist to pull them flush together. Eddie’s cheeks burned, but he ignored it and focused on moving his lips happily against Richie’s. He could never get tired of kissing him. Never ever. 

“You look amazing,” Richie breathed when they pulled away and Eddie bit his lip, taking a step back. “Fuck.”

Bill clapped his hands and everyone realised they were all ready and they piled out of the dorm and towards the club that was nearby. It was also the only club Bev knew of that didn’t check ID, as they really couldn’t care less. Eddie and Richie lagged behind, Richie’s arm around Eddie’s shoulder as they walked. 

The closer they got, Eddie began to feel the ground thump from the loud music and he already knew his ears were going to suffer the next morning from how loud it was going to be inside. It was just after 1am and the club was just starting to get busy. As they walked in, the bouncer stamped each one of their hands, not even bothering to ask for ID. In Eddie’s opinion, they looked like they just wanted to go home. 

As soon as they stepped into the club, everyone parted ways and Richie laced their fingers together, leading Eddie over to the bar and ordering them a drink each. The place wasn’t as grungy as Eddie expected or had been raised to believe and he was pleasantly surprised. The music also wasn’t bad either, playing a good range of dance, pop and rock music. 

“You want to dance?” Richie breathed into Eddie’s ear and he felt a shiver run all the way down his spine. He nodded his head and found the table where Mike and Stan were sitting, making out, so he could sit the drink down safely. He turned his attention back to Richie who smirked and guided him to the dancefloor. 

The song playing wasn’t one Eddie was familiar with, but it had a slow beat that was perfect for the kind of dancing he wanted to partake in with Richie. Richie’s hands rested on his waist as Eddie wound his arms around Richie’s neck, their hips moving to the beat of the music, yet still somewhat careful. 

Eddie didn’t want to play careful. 

As they danced, Eddie looked around at the other couples, at their moves and positions and swallowed his nerves down before moving quickly. He turned around so his back was pressed up against Richie’s chest and he reached a hand back to tangle into his hair. Richie inhaled sharply, moving his lips to Eddie’s neck and pressing a kiss to the skin. 

“Eds…” Richie breathed. “What’re you doing?” He asked, his voice low and questioning. It made heat pool in his gut and tingles spread throughout his body. 

“Dancing,” Eddie mumbled back, just loud enough for Richie to hear. As if to emphasise his point, Eddie rolled his hips back into Richie, moving his hips to the beat of the music. Richie’s fingers dug into Eddie’s hips and then his hands moved up, under Eddie’s shirt to skim over the skin. 

That caused a soft whine to leave Eddie’s lips and his eyes drifted closed. Now they were getting somewhere. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol thrumming in his veins, or the music but Eddie was feeling a whole lot bolder than he had ever felt in his life. He felt like a whole new person around Richie and his new friends, and he was beginning to dread the day he would have to go home and turn back into that scared little boy so enclosed under his mother’s thumb.

“Stop thinking,” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear, breaking his thoughts and he turned his head, their lips mere inches from each other. “Just feel, okay?” He rolled his hips forward and Eddie felt his hard on press up against his ass, making another whine leave his throat. 

Listening to Richie, Eddie nodded his head and leaned up, closing the distance between them and kissing him firmly on the lips. Unlike any of their previous kisses, this one was more heated, and he parted his lips to let Richie’s tongue work it’s way into Eddie’s mouth, moving against his own. 

This time, it wasn’t just Eddie’s stomach that was filled with heat, but the rest of his body. His fingers tightened in Richie’s hair and he nibbled on his bottom lip, earning a gasp from his other half. The noise made Eddie smirk proudly, happy that he was the one to coax that noise from Richie’s lips. 

The hands that were resting on the skin of his hips, dipped below the waistband of Eddie’s shorts and he broke the kiss with a gasp, turning around and pushing Richie back off of the dance floor and into a darkened area of the club. They both gasped as Richie’s back collided with the wall and Eddie surged up, pressing their lips back together in an even more deep and heated kiss. 

Eddie was hard in his shorts, grinding pathetically against Richie’s leg and fuck, he had no idea what had gotten in to him but he wanted so much more. He would have let Richie have his way with him right then and there, in the middle of a dark club, but Richie had other ideas. Sensing that things were starting to get a little out of hand, Richie pulled away, pressing kisses down Eddie’s jaw in the process. 

“We-” Richie panted, cutting himself off to breath. “We should stop.” Eddie felt rejection seep into his stomach, but Richie seemed to catch on and shook his head, taking Eddie’s face between his hands. “Not because I don’t want to, because fuck...do I want to. I just- it’s your first time and it should be special. Slow, remember?”

Fuck, Eddie hated it when Richie was right. Slowly he came back to his senses and nodded his head. He really didn’t want his first time to be in a grimy club bathroom. “Slow, yeah,” he smiled, nodding his head. “You’re right.”

“Wanna get out of here?” Richie asked, looking around the club at all their friends who were still enjoying themselves. Eddie nodded his head and leaned up to give Richie one more, this time softer, kiss. 

“Mhm, yeah.”

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand and they were leaving the club, stepping out into the street and making their way back to the dorm. Eddie was already sleepy as the whole day and subsequent evening taking an exhausting toll on him. Richie seemed to pick up on this as he wrapped an arm around Eddie’s shoulder, pulling him to his side. “You want me to carry you?” He asked, a teasing tone to his voice. 

Rolling his eyes, Eddie shoved Richie to the side just a little, “Shut up, come on. The dorms just round the corner.” Richie barked out a laugh and they continued to walk the remaining distance to the dorm room. Richie let them both in with his key and even walked Eddie all the way to Bill’s room door. 

“Sleep tight, Eds,” Richie breathed, lifting Eddie’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Eddie wanted to suggest they share a bed, but he remembered that they were taking it slow, and he wasn’t sure he was ready for what would happen if he slept in Richie’s bed. 

“Night Rich,” he breathed back and reached up, a hand cupping the back of Richie’s neck and pulling him down for a soft kiss. “See you in the morning.”

He slipped into the room and closed the door, leaning against it for just a second before stripping down and crawling into bed, letting sleep claim him. 

It couldn’t have been more than an hour before Eddie was waking back up, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as heat spread throughout his body. Fuck, he was so turned on. He rolled over to his side and whimpered a little as his cock brushed against the sheets, a spark of pleasure shooting up his spine. 

He sat up, his eyes moving over to Bill’s bed, which was still empty. He must have been at the club still, and Eddie sat up to make his way to the door. There was no doubt in his mind where he was going, his thoughts completely consumed with the need to relieve himself, but not on his own.

It was Richie he wanted, and it was Richie he was going to get. 

Stopping outside the bedroom, Eddie knocked twice before walking inside, his cheeks hot when he realised Richie was still awake, under the covers, very clearly with his hand down his pants. His head shot up as the door opened and their eyes met. “Eds-”

“Don’t stop,” Eddie breathed, closing the door and crossing the room, slipping onto the bed and making his way up to Richie before settling on his lap. “Were you thinking about me?” He asked, licking his lips. “Because I was thinking about you.”

Richie let out a soft groan and sat up, their mouths inches from each other and he leaned in to close the gap, the kiss hungry and heated. Eddie whimpered, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck and tangling his fingers in his hair. “Jesus fuck, Eds,” Richie breathed into the kiss. There was a pause and Eddie thought Richie was going to pull away, but he just smirked and flipped them over so Eddie was on his back, Richie hovering above him. “Do you have any idea what you do to me? How difficult it is to keep my hands off of you? Look at how hard you make me Eds, this is all you, all you baby.”

Another whimper left Eddie’s lips and he rocked up, their erections brushing against one another in a frantic rhythm. “You- you make me so hot all over, Richie,” he breathed, his eyes rolling backwards. “Touch me, please? Please touch me.”

“Touch you where baby?” Richie asked, his hands moving over his neck and down his sides. In Eddie’s lust filled haze, he had seemingly lost his shirt, but there was no way he was complaining. “Here?” Richie asked, moving his hands further down to press against his stomach. “What about here?”

Eddie let out a desperate sob and arched his hips up, “Please- you know where, please,” he begged and Richie chuckled, moving his hand under Eddie’s shorts to press against his throbbing erection and he let out a breathless sigh. 

“Fuck, Eddie,” Richie breathed. “Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.” 

With a frown, he looked up at Richie, who was saying his name over and over, his voice getting louder. “Richie, what?”

“Eddie!”

“Eddie!”

“Eddie!” Eddie shot his eyes open to find Bill hovering over him, a grin on his face. “Eddie why’d you leave the club! We were having so much fun!” He giggled before his face turned green and he reached for a bucket beside the bed, throwing up into it. 

“Gross,” Eddie muttered and let out a loud, shocked breath. He had just had a very...very intimate sex dream about Richie. His whole body was sweating and he could feel how hard he was under the sheets. Thank fuck Bill was too drunk to notice. Thanks to his drunk and vomiting best friend, the arousal soon faded and he moved to help him get cleaned up and into bed. 

God. Fucking. Dammit. 

* * * * *

Four days later and the dream was still fresh in Eddie’s mind. It was there whenever he looked at Richie, whenever they shared a kiss and whenever Richie touched his bare skin. A few occasions had passed where he was so close to telling Richie about the dream, about how good it felt and how he wanted it to be real, but he stopped himself. They were taking it slow and Eddie knew Richie didn’t want them to rush. 

The only thing was, it was now mid way through Eddie’s second week, and the days until his departure back to Derry were steadily creeping up on them. The last thing he wanted was to leave New York without having at least been  _ intimate _ with Richie. A fear had been nestling inside his brain also, the thought of what would happen when Eddie did leave. Would they still talk to each other? Would they try long distance? Questions that Eddie was too afraid to ask. 

“What about a movie night, tonight?” Mike suggested from the living area they ate lunch. It was a Sunday, and therefore no-one had any classes to attend, the perfect excuse for a movie night. 

The rest of the boys seemed to agree and Richie piped up from next to Eddie, “Eds and I shotgun the sofa!” He grinned and the rest of them groaned, but relented. After all, Stan and Mike usually have the sofa on movie nights, as the only couple in the dorm. 

“Fine,” Stan muttered, “But no freaky shit under the blanket. You guys take that to the bedroom, deal?” He asked and Richie crossed his fingers over his heart before pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “What movie?”

A few ideas were thrown across the room, but no-one could seem to settle on one movie. Then Eddie had an idea, “Remember when we were younger, Bill? We’d put all the movies into a hat and drew one. Whichever one was picked was the one we watched. No exceptions.”

“That’s my Eds,” Richie grinned, pressing his lips to Eddie’s neck. “The smartest of the bunch.” Eddie rolled his eyes but moved off of his seat and settled into Richie’s lap, earning him a squeak before he composed himself. “Ah, much better.”

“You are such a dork,” Eddie whispered, only for Richie to hear and he grinned, leaning in to kiss Eddie softly, running his tongue over his lips to deepen the kiss just slightly. Richie’s hands moved to rest on Eddie’s jean clad thigh, squeezing a little to earn a gasp in response. 

It was a piece of paper hitting Eddie square on the back of the head that caused him to pull back. He looked around and saw Stan staring at them, unblinking. “What did I tell you. Shenanigans to the bedroom please.”

A flush rose on Eddie’s cheeks and he nodded his head, “Sir, yes sir!” He followed the statement up with a salute and everyone burst into laughter. 

That evening, the living area was all set up and the snacks Bill and Mike had left to buy earlier were all in bowls in the middle of the floor. Stan and Mike were curled up on the recliner sofa, a blanket over their bodies as they chatted, waiting for the movie to start. Bill was on the other chair, looking through his phone for a shuffle app that they could put all their movies in to, and Eddie and Richie were snuggled up on the sofa.

“Okay, found one!” Bill announced and went around everyone for their movie choices and popped them into the app. After he pressed shuffle, the result was shown on the screen. “The Breakfast Club it is. Not a bad choice, Mike.”

The movie was loaded and the lights were shut off, as everyone turned their attention to the screen. Eddie loved this movie, it was one of his personal favourites that he could watch over and over again without complaint. At first he was only just pressed up against Richie’s side, but as the movie progressed, he shifted under the blanket and moved to sit between his legs. 

“This okay?” He whispered, careful not to disrupt the others as they were so engrossed in the movie. Richie hummed and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, holding him close and pressing a kiss to his hair. The whole thing was so....domestic and Eddie couldn’t help but sigh in content. For the first time since the sex dream, he wasn’t completely on edge around Richie. 

That feeling lasted until mid way through the movie as he felt Richie’s hand move from around his stomach to rest on his knee. His cheeks flushed in the darkness and he bit down on his lip, focusing on the movie and Claire’s confession of experiencing peer pressure. He swallowed as he felt Richie’s hand move away from his knee and up his bare thigh, as he was only wearing his sleep shorts. 

Eddie closed his eyes and buried his head into Richie’s neck, arousal pooling in his stomach as Richie’s hand made its way up his leg before stopping and moving back down his knee. This repeated at least four times and Eddie was slowly losing his mind. He was sweating and if there was no blanket covering them, everyone would be able to see how painfully hard he was. 

“R-Richie,” Eddie breathed into his ear, pulling back to meet his eyes, begging reflected in them. Richie seemed to catch on and he nodded his head, squeezing Eddie’s thigh before pulling away and stretching. He pouted a little, not wanting Richie to fully pull away, but he met his eyes. 

“Eds and I are going to bed,” Richie announced and moved off of the sofa. “Stan and Mike can have the sofa now.” A few groans came from their friends as they weren’t stupid, they knew why they were leaving mid movie and Eddie had to avoid Bill’s smirk. He laced his fingers with Richie’s and they headed down the hallway, passing Bill’s room and stopping outside Richie’s room. “You sure about this, Eds?”

Eddie nodded his head and pushed up on his toes, pressing their lips together. He reached back to open Richie’s door and shoved him inside, closing the door behind him. “I’m sure,” he breathed, staring into his eyes. “I know you- you wanted to take it slow but...but I want- I want to feel you.”

Richie’s eyes softened and he stepped forward, taking Eddie’s face into his hands and kissed him again, leading him backwards to the bed and he turned around so he was sitting down on the bed and tugging Eddie between his legs. “I’ll do anything you want baby, I’ll go at your pace.”

Leaning down, Eddie pressed their lips together and climbed into Richie’s lap, his arms around his neck as he played with his hair, “I had a sex dream about you,” he mumbled, cheeks bright red. Richie pulled back and raises his eyebrow. “The night after the club...I- I walked in on your touching yourself and I- yeah…”

Instead of talking, Richie just kissed him again, deeper and more passionate. His hands reached down to tuck Eddie’s shirt up, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the ground before following with the removal of his own shirt. Eddie whimpered against his lips, breathing heavily into his Richie’s mouth as he rocked down, their hips moving together. “Can I touch you, Eds?” He asked and Eddie nodded his head, fast and desperate. 

Flipping them over, Richie rested Eddie down on his back against the mattress and moved between his legs, his fingers moving to play with the strings of Eddie’s shorts. He leaned down to kiss Eddie once more before moving his lips down his neck, his hand dipping under the waistband of Eddie’s shorts to wrap around his length.

“Oh!” Eddie gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as he lost himself in the feeling of Richie’s lips on his skin and his hand on his cock, stroking him slowly. He rocked his hips up into his hand, and opened his eyes, “Can I- with you?” He asked and Richie nodded his head. 

Eddie moved to the waistband of Richie’s sweats, reaching his hand in to wrap his hand around his lovers cock, stroking it in the same rhythm as Richie was stroking his own. He wasn’t going to last long, Eddie knew that much, his heart thudding in his chest as Richie moved his hand faster, thumb brushing over his head. 

“I- fuck,” Eddie sobbed, tears welling in his eyes as he kept up his own rhythmn against Richie’s cock. “I’m going to come, I’m going to come.”

“Come for me, baby,” Richie breathed into his ear, his voice strained as Eddie could tell he was getting close himself. “Come on baby, come on. Come for me.”

With a gasp, Eddie came into Richie’s hand, his own hand faltering for just a moment, but it didn’t matter as Richie came hard into his hand, collapsing on top of Eddie. He caught himself before he could crush him though, leaning on his elbows as a soft smile graced his lips. “Wow…”

Eddie stared up at Richie with a wide smile on his lips and he tugged his hand out of Richie’s pants, his come covering his hand. With a smirk on his lips, and never breaking eye contact with Richie he brought his hand to his lips and licked the come, making Richie let out a groan. 

“You’re fucking killing me, Eds,” Richie groaned and leaned up for another kiss, before he reached for some wipes and cleaned them both up. “You’re staying here with me, right?” He asked and Eddie nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist when they settled into bed. 

“Course,” Eddie mumbled, snuggling in closer. He had been waiting for this moment for almost two weeks now, and he was going to take complete and utter advantage of it. 

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s body, holding him close and pressing a kiss to his hair. They were both tired, that much was obvious, but they were also wanting to lap up the moment as much as they could. “You are amazing, Eds,” he breathed into the dark room, stroking his hand up and down Eddie’s bare back. 

A shiver ran down Eddie’s spine at the feeling and he nestled his head into the crook between Richie’s shoulder and neck. “Stop,” he whispered. “You’re flattering me.”

“That’s the whole point, baby,” Richie breathed, not stopping the movement of his hands. They remained in comfortable silence for a while before Eddie swallowed. 

He looked up at Richie, his soft eyes staring into Richie’s own, “What are we, Rich?” He asked and Richie frowned, looking down and staring into his eyes, confusion reflecting back in them. “Are we- are we dating?”

Richie blinked before he closed the distance in another kiss, “Eds, sweetheart, I don’t just do this with any random guy I see. I would like to think we’re dating. You- you literally make my heart skip a beat when you look at me with those fucking doe eyes. I’ve only known you two weeks and I’m already falling for you.”

Tears filled up in Eddie’s eyes and he sniffed, leaning up to kiss Richie again. He would never ever get tired of feeling Richie’s lips on his skin, against his own lips. It was intoxicating. “I’m already falling for you too,” he whispered before resting his head on Richie’s chest and closing his eyes. 

He fell asleep to the sound of Richie breathing in the warmth of his body. 

* * * * *

Eddie opened his eyes in a different room from what he was used to. When he realised that he was in Richie’s room, a grin spread out on his lips and he remembered the night before and the words were exchanged between them. Also the sex, the amazing fucking sex. Even though it was only a handjob, it still make Eddie feel desirable and as though his skin was on fire. 

He rolled over to his side to wish Richie good morning, but the bed was empty. He frowned, sitting up in bed and letting the sheets pool down to his lap. He looked around the room, but it was clear that Richie had woken up and left to probably go to the kitchen. He yawned and slipped out of the bed, reaching down to the floor and picking up a shirt, which just happened to be Richie’s and pulled it over his head. 

The shirt was far too big for him, but Eddie couldn’t care less as he was overwhelmed with Richie’s scent. He padded to the door and opened it up, stepping into the hallway and making his way down to the kitchen. Bill and Mike were awake and sitting in the living area, smirking at Eddie as he appeared. 

“Morning guys,” Eddie mumbled, rubbing his eyes from the sleep there and sitting on the edge of the armchair. “How was the rest of the movie?”

Mike grinned and looked at Bill before turning back to Eddie, “Shouldn’t we be asking you about how your night with Richie was?” He asked and Eddie flushed red.

Just then, Richie stepped out of the kitchen, toast between his teeth and he stopped the second his eyes landed on Eddie. Slowly, the toast was removed from his mouth and sat on the coffee table. “Are- are you wearing my shirt?” He asked and Eddie looked down, swallowing as he nodded. 

“Is- is that okay?” Eddie asked and Richie just grinned, nodding his head and moving away from his breakfast and towards Eddie. His fingers reached out to play with the hem of the shirt. 

“Looks so fucking good on you,” Richie breathed, and totally ignoring Bill and Mike’s groans as he leaned down and picked Eddie up, allowing him to wrap his legs around Richie’s waist. “Sorry guys, we’ll be in the bedroom if you need us. Please don’t.”

Eddie giggled, holding onto Richie tightly as he was carried back into the bedroom, the door slamming behind them. “Oh my god, does this turn you on?” He asked as Richie dumped him on the bed, moving between his legs. Richie didn’t even answer at that time, he just kissed him deeply, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Fucking hell,” Richie panted, their lips still pressed together, breathing into each other’s mouths. “I was not expecting that this morning, but I am not complaining, you are so fucking hot Eddie, so fucking hot.”

A gasp left Eddie’s lips at the words and he wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist, pulling them closer, “Touch me, Richie,” he breathed, looking up at him through his eyelashes and biting his lip. The air was charged and Richie was breathing heavily, trying to keep in control. 

“Eds,” Richie breathed, shaking his head. “Slow- remember?”

“I know, I know,” Eddie nodded his head, tangling his fingers in his hair. “I know, I know. I don’t- I mean I  _ do _ but I know that we need to take it slow. But- fuck- I want you to touch me...I want more than last night, please? I- I’m sure. I want all my firsts with you.”

Unable to hold himself back, Richie nodded his head and closed the distance between them once more and rolled his lips down, their growing erections rocking together, sending sparks up Eddie’s spine. God he wanted Richie so bad, there was no way he could explain how attracted he was to Richie, and how much he wanted him. 

They spent the rest of the morning in bed, Richie using his fingers as well as his tongue and pulling Eddie apart until he was nothing but a trembling sweaty mess. When he couldn’t come any more, Richie pulled away, hair matted to his forehead with sweat and looking damn proud of himself. 

“How was that?” He breathed and Eddie smacked him, giggling as he buried his head into the pillow, trying to catch his breath. They curled up in each others arms, simply breathing each other in. “Can I take you out on a date?” Richie asked after a while and Eddie looked up, liking his lips. 

“What? Now?” He asked and Richie nodded his head. “Well, once we’re all cleaned up, but yes, today. I want to take you on a real date. To a restaurant and everything. I want to wine and dine you.”

Eddie smiled, soft and genuine as he leaned up to kiss him softly, breathing out against his lips, “Such a sap,” he breathed, resting their foreheads together. “Of course you can take me out on a date.”

Eventually, they crawled out of bed and went for a shower, which they shared to conserve water. Richie washed Eddie’s hair and Eddie washed Richie’s body, sharing kisses in between. When they were fresh and clean, Eddie returned to Bill’s room and changed into something nice before meeting with Richie in the living area. 

Bill and Mike were gone by that point, and Eddie wondered if he was loud that they had to leave, but Richie assured him that since it was Monday, they had classes and exams. Richie laced their fingers together and walked down the street to the subway station. Unlike when they went to the park, they weren’t on the subway for long and within five minutes they were getting off and back out on the street.

“I found this restaurant on my first week in the city when I was looking for a damn good burger that didn’t taste like rubber,” Richie explained and Eddie laughed, giving him his full undivided attention. “So I got on the subway and something just told me to get off here, so I did. Then I rounded this corner and here it was, staring at me like the holy grail.”

Eddie looked up at the restaurant, the large letters of its name staring at him.  **The Disaster Cafe.** “It’s uh, an interesting name.”

Richie cackled and nodded his head, “That was exactly why I knew I had to go in here. I was a disaster teen, living in New York and then I stumble upon this. It was a sign.” He lead them over to the door and opened it up, walking inside. “So I walked in and sat down at a table and ordered the best burger on the house and damn, I swear it tasted like heaven in my mouth.”

“You’re insane,” Eddie whispered, following Richie to a table and sitting across from him. “Chaotic, but I love it. You- are my complete opposite but I think- I think that’s why we fit each other so well. Opposites attract right?”

“Right,” Richie agreed, smiling so wide that Eddie could swear his mouth must be aching. A blush formed on his cheeks as he remembered exactly where that mouth had been mere hours before. Oh, if his mother could see him now, her little Eddie-bear was a sweet virgin no more. 

Well, technically. 

“What are you thinking about?’ Richie asked, reaching over and playing with Eddie’s fingers. “I can tell when you’re in deep thought you know.”

Eddie blinked and smiled softly, sighing just a little. “I was just thinking of how I’m not my mother's precious squeaky clean little boy anymore. You’ve tainted me.”

“Yeah I have,” Richie smirked. Just then the waitress came and Richie ordered for them. “Trust me,” he winked and Eddie nodded. He did trust Richie, completely. 

They chatted about mindless things until their food arrived and Richie watched as Eddie took a bite from the burger, letting out a groan at the flavours which exploded in his mouth. “Holy-”

He didn’t have to say anything else, the smirk on Richie’s lips was enough for him to know he was proven right. They finished their meal, playing footsie under the table as they ate. Once they were done, the conversation resumed, light and happy until Richie cleared his throat. “Are you going back to Derry?”

Eddie blinked, tilting his head to the side as he processed Richie’s question, it came right out of left field. “I- I have to. All my things are there and- well...I can’t stay in the dorm with you. It’s against the rules.”

Richie inhaled and he squeezed Eddie’s hand. “Please, don’t go back. I can see how much you hate it there, hate the way your mother treats you. Bill- he said he offered to help you if you moved here and I- I will too. I don’t want you to leave.” There were some tears welling in Richie’s eyes and Eddie felt his heart shatter just a little. “I- fuck I’m sorry.”

“No-” Eddie whispered. “No- don’t apologise.” He placed his other hand over Richie’s and stared into his eyes. “It’s just- it’s a big decision and I have a lot I need to consider. I just- need time. Will you give me that.”

Leaning over the table, Richie pressed their lips together, not caring who was looking at them. “For you, Eds. I’d give you all the time in the world.”

* * * * *

Before Eddie could even blink, it was his last two days in the city, his last two days with Bill. His last two days with  _ Richie.  _ He was meant to be catching the bus back to Bangor on Thursday and then catching another bus that would take him to Derry. He could only imagine what his mother was thinking right now, how mad she was. He hadn’t turned his phone back on since that day in Central Park, knowing that if he had, it would just blow up with missed calls and text messages all from his mother. 

With a sigh, knowing he couldn’t put it off for much longer, Eddie pulled out his phone and turned it on. A few seconds passed as it came to life and then the messages flooded in. 100+ notifications showed up in the corner of the text app and Eddie had to hold back a cringe at how insane his mother was when it came to him. He was fucking twenty years old, not ten. He was a damn adult. 

Not even two minutes since he turned his phone on and it lit up with an incoming call. His mother’s ID flashed on the screen and Eddie swallowed the fear bubbling up in his chest and swiped his thumb across the accept button, raising the phone to his ear. 

Swallowing thickly, he spoke up. “Ma-”

Only to be immediately interrupted by his mother’s screeching voice. A voice he had not missed in the slightest. 

“What do you think you’re playing at young man? I have been trying to call you for three weeks now and it’s all but gone to voicemail! I was so worried Eddie-bear, I was about to call the police to file a missing persons report! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Where are you? Tell mommy where you are and I’ll come find you.” His mother was blabbering non stop, leaving Eddie unable to get a word in edgewise. He cringed at her use of words and he could feel himself begin to revert back into that scared little boy.

He opened his mouth to speak and the words came out shaky and hoarse, “I- Ma I-I’m fine,” he mumbled, clearing his throat. “I’m in- in New York.”

There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone and he thought for a moment his mother had passed out or something. However, it wasn’t that, in fact it was something much worse. She was processing the anger. “Edward.” She started, her voice dark and not at all what Eddie had been expecting. “There are many things that I can forgive, but you waiting until I was gone and then leaving without so much as a note is something I cannot. You’re going to come home right now, do you hear me? Right now. No exceptions. You’re going to come home and there will be severe consequences for disobeying me. I thought you were my good boy Edward but I was wrong.”

Panic filled in Eddie’s gut and tears welled up in his eyes. He wished that Richie wasn’t on a morning shift at the station so he at least had someone to hold on to him during this god awful phone call. He never should have picked it up in the first place. He wasn’t sure what it was that made him say what he said next. “What- what if I don’t?”

Another silence, and this time it was terrifying. “Edward. If you don’t come home I will have no choice but to call the police and report a kidnapping. You wouldn’t want William to lose his place at university would you, because that is what would happen. Colleges don’t want delinquents, just like they don’t want disobedient little brats, which is what you are being right now. I always knew that boy would be a bad influence on you Eddie-bear. I always knew that he would try and take you away from me, but I thought you would have had more sense as to listen to him.”

Eddie knew his mother was lying about what would happen if she called the police. He knew she probably would, but Bill wouldn’t suffer the consequences. “Do it then,” he snapped and a fire built up in his gut. “Call the police, throw a tantrum, do whatever the fuck you want Ma but I’m not coming home. I’m staying right here, with my friends and my, my  _ boyfriend _ . Yes, you heard that right Ma, my boyfriend! I have a boyfriend and he makes me feel so fucking good you wouldn’t believe! I’m not your sweet little innocent boy anymore, I haven’t been for a long time and its finally time you realise that I’m an adult. I’m an adult and you have no- no control over me anymore.”

He was breathing heavily and tears were streaming down his face. He didn’t even realise he had been screaming until the door opened and Bill appeared in the doorway, his face full of concern. Not waiting for his mother to respond, Eddie kept going. “So call the police, they won’t do anything because I left of my own will. I’m not coming home Ma. Goodbye.” He ended the call quickly and threw the phone on the bed, covering his hand over his mouth.

Bill slowly approached him, sitting down and placing a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, “You okay?” he asked softly and Eddie nodded his head, the sob that was in his throat turning into a giggle. 

“Yes!” Eddie gasped out, nodding his head. He must have looked like a real state, but he couldn’t care less at that moment. “I did it. I fucking- fuck. I told her how I felt and  _ fuck _ Bill, it felt amazing!” He blinked as he realised exactly what he had said though. “I- I told her I wasn’t going home-”

Shaking his head, Bill just tugged Eddie into a hug, tight and like home. “I told you. We’ll figure it out. You never have to go back to Derry ever again if you don’t want to.”

“All my stuff though, it’s all there,” Eddie whispered, his mind already going into overdrive. He let out a nervous laugh, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry, I’m overthinking all of this aren’t I?”

“You’ve just made a major life changing decision,” Bill laughed, squeezing Eddie’s shoulder tight. “I think you’re allowed to freak out, just a little bit.”

Eddie nodded, letting out a shaky breath as his phone lit up again from where he’s tossed it onto Richie’s bed. He ignored it and let the call ring out and go to voicemail. He looked up at Bill once more before slipping out of bed and pulling on some clothes. After the movie night, he had moved his stuff from Bill’s room into Richie’s, since he was spending the nights in his bed anyway.

“I’m going to go see Richie,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “I- I know he’s working but I need to see him.”

Bill didn’t stop him from shoving on his shoes and rushing out the dorm. Richie had taken him to the station before, when he had an afternoon shift and Eddie has spent the whole afternoon sitting in Richie’s lap as he addressed his fans. It was enthralling, and Eddie still blushed when he thought about it. 

He ran down the street, deciding to forgo the subway with Richie there to help him deal with the germs and jumped on the bus instead. At least they got cleaned on occasion. When it was his stop he jumped out and rushed into the building, greeting the receptionist with a smile and a wave. 

Richie’s booth was on the second floor, and when Eddie stepped in, he spotted him right away, mid-joke. A smile made its way onto his lips and he slowly pushed the door open, stepping into the booth quietly. Richie looked up, his eyes widening in surprise, but he grinned and moved back, allowing Eddie to slip onto his lap just like before. 

They remained in that position until Richie signed off at midday, allowing the girl on the top floor to begin her show. As soon as he was off the air he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and kissed his neck softly, “What do I owe the pleasure, hm?”

Not wanting to tell Richie the reason quite yet, Eddie reached for one of his curls, twirling it around his finger and grinning. “What? I couldn’t just come by and surprise you?” He asked, voice teasing. “There has to be a reason?”

Richie pursed his lips, tilting his head to the side. Eddie knew that Richie knew there was something wrong, but he didn’t say anything. “No of course not, but you- you know if there was something wrong you can tell me, right? You can tell me anything you want. You can trust me.

Damn, this man was going to be the death of him. 

“I turned on my phone and spoke to my mother this morning,” Eddie whispered and Richie tensed a little, which allowed him to turn in his lap so they were facing one another. “She shared a few choice words with me and I- I told her I wasn’t coming home.”

Richie blinked, his eyes widening as he realised the impact of Eddie’s words, “You- you mean you’re not leaving on Thursday?” He asked and Eddie shook his head. “Fuck, Eds.” He closed the distance between them and kissed Eddie on the mouth, deeply and with intent. 

“Rich-” Eddie breathed against his mouth, his hips rolling forward as Richie’s hands worked their way under his shirt and over his stomach. “I- Richie...I’m ready,” he whispered. Pulling away a little, Eddie rested his hand on the back of Richie’s neck, staring into his eyes. “I’m ready Richie.”

They stared into one another’s eyes for a moment before Richie leaned in to kiss him once more, “Okay,” he whispered. “Wanna get out of here?”

Eddie nodded and slipped off of Richie’s lap, waiting for him to pack up his things before lacing their fingers together. Not wanting to waste any time, Richie hailed a cab the second they walked out onto the street, stating the address and wrapping his arm around Eddie to hold him close. 

Nerves were beginning to build up in Eddie’s gut. Of course, he knew he wanted this more than anything, but it was his first time and he wasn’t sure what to expect. What he did know though, was that he trusted Richie with his life and wanted nothing more for him to be his first time. 

The cab came to a stop outside the dorm and Richie paid the driver before sliding out and holding the door open for Eddie. Luckily, when they entered the dorm everyone was either at work, or class which gave them the whole place to themselves. That took a little bit of the nerves away from Eddie. 

As soon as they were in the comfort of Richie’s room, they were kissing, each one deeper than the one before and they stumbled their way over to the bed. Richie’s hands made their way under Eddie’s shirt to brush over his nipples, earning him a moan of pleasure. With a grin, Richie pulled the shirt up and off, taking off his own shirt afterwards. 

“You’re so beautiful, Eds,” Richie breathed, laying him back on the bed, peppering kisses down his neck to his chest. He paused at his nipples, licking over each one and nipped them with his teeth, gaining a gasp from Eddie and a tug on his hair. Something that Eddie discovered the first time Richie ate him out. Richie  _ loved _ having his hair pulled. 

Richie moved on, moving away from Eddie’s nipples and licking a stripe down his stomach, clearly worshipping every inch of Eddie’s pale skin. He had always hated how pale he was, as he never was allowed to sit out in the sun for too long, but Richie made it clear just how much he loved his skin and how smooth it was. 

“Rich-” Eddie breathed, pulling on his curls once more. “Please-” They hadn’t even been at it for ten minutes and Eddie was already begging. He really needed to control himself more. Richie paused at his navel and moved his hands to Eddie’s pants, tugging them down his hips as well as his underwear. 

“What do you want, baby?” Richie breathed against the skin of his inner thigh as it was exposed. He continued to pull his pants down, off his legs and tossed them to the floor. “Tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

Eddie sat up on his elbows, cheeks flushed and chest heaving from how close Richie was to his hard cock, leaking pre-cum from the tip. Damn he was so needy for it. “I want you- I want you inside me Richie- please?”

Richie let out a groan and nodded his head, standing up to remove his own pants and underwear so they were both completely naked. He reached into the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom, sitting them on the bed next to Eddie. “You want to stop, just tell me and I will.” He breathed before settling between Eddie’s legs and kissing him again, rolling his hips down to press their erections together. 

“Oh god, Rich,” Eddie breathed and Richie grinned into the kiss, licking into his mouth before pulling away. “Richie- I…”

“It’s okay,” Richie breathed, kissing Eddie’s nose, reaching for the lube and moving Eddie up the bed, spreading his legs. He pressed a kiss to each of Eddie’s kneecaps and spread some of the lube on his fingers, bringing two down to run along Eddie’s quivering hole. They had done this before, the fingering part, taking it slow the whole time. 

Slowly, Richie pushed the tips of his fingers into Eddie and then pulled them out again, teasing. Eddie groaned, wriggling his hips and he reached for his cock but Richie smacked his hand away. “Rich-”

“No touching,” he breathed, sliding one finger all the way in, pulling it out and slipping two of them in. Richie paused, letting Eddie adjust to the feeling before he started moving them slowly, rubbing them along Eddie’s walls, looking for that all to familiar spot that would make him see stars. “I want you to come when I’m inside you.”

A moan left Eddie’s lips and then Richie crooked his fingers, making him jolt up, his legs falling apart as his whole body thrummed in pleasure. Richie grinned, leaning in to kiss him and Eddie whimpered into his mouth, “Fuck- holy- fuck.”

“Found it,” Richie mumbled. “Told you it would feel good, didn’t I?” He asked and Eddie nodded his head, gripping onto Richie’s shoulders and moving his hands up and into his hair. “I know you want it baby, but I gotta make sure you’re ready.”

Fingers continued to move inside of Eddie, occasionally brushing up against that spot that made Eddie a sobbing, whimpering mess. Two fingers were replaced by three, then four, and soon Eddie was rocking up into them, practically fucking himself on Richie’s fingers. 

“Read-” A moan cut Eddie off as Richie pressed against his prostate once more and his toes curled up into the mattress. “M’ready- please- fuck please!”

Not wanting to keep Eddie waiting any longer, Richie pressed a kiss to his lips and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. Eddie wrinkled up his nose a little but he knew they’d change the sheets when they were finished. He watched as Richie rolled the condom onto his cock, lathering it up with lube before he moved back between Eddie’s legs. “You ready baby?” He asked and Eddie nodded his head, fast and reached for Richie’s free hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“Make love to me, Richie,” Eddie breathed, locking their eyes together as Richie lined up and moved his free hand to hold onto Eddie’s knee. Slowly, taking his time, Richie started to push in, filling Eddie up inch by inch. Nothing could have prepared Eddie for how full he would feel, for how amazing it would be to be connected so intimately with another person. It was… indescribable. He let out soft pants, squeezing Richie’s hand tight until he bottomed out, their bodies now flush together. 

Richie didn’t do anything for a while, simply allowing Eddie to adjust, going at his pace. They were, under no circumstances, going to rush this. After a while though, Eddie began to grow impatient, he needed Richie to move, he needed to  _ feel _ him, and Richie caught on. “Can I move, baby?”

Eddie nodded, trembling underneath Richie and their lips came together in another kiss as Richie slowly pulled out and thrust back in. Eddie gasped at the feeling, wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist for some sort of leverage and moved the hand that wasn’t laced with Richie’s back into his lovers hair. “O-oh fuck.”

Carefully, so as not to hurt Eddie, Richie started to build up a pace, slow and gentle. Gasps and whimpers of pleasure left Eddie’s lips with each thrust, and as Richie shifted a little, thrusting up, a loud guttural gasp left Eddie’s throat as the tip had brushed his prostate. Something then, seemed to change and Eddie rocked up into Richie, toes curling up as each occasional thrust hit that special spot. 

“Rich-” Eddie sobbed, sweat causing his blond curls to stick to his forehead. “Sit- can you sit- sit up? I wanna- wanna try something.” His words were coming out broken, but Richie seemed to catch on, slowly pulling out and Eddie whined at the empty feeling. Richie moved into a sitting position and Eddie clambered into his lap, gripping Richie’s cock so he could slip back down onto it. 

“Fuck,” Richie breathed out into his neck at the new position and wrapped his arms around Eddie, holding him close and rocking up in a thrust. This time, with the new position, every second thrust hit Eddie’s prostate and knocked the breath out of him. 

“Richie- oh fuck Richie,” Eddie maoned, rolling his hips down in an attempt to keep up with the pace. It was still slow, but not  _ too _ slow. It was perfect. He wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, holding him tightly. “M’not going to last- last much longer.”

Understanding, Richie nodded and reached a hand between their bodies to take Eddie into his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts, “Come for me Eddie, I want you to come for me baby.”

With nothing but pleasure thrumming through his body, Eddie came into Richie’s hand with a sob, burying his head into his neck as he moved his hips down, riding himself through the orgasm. Richie thrust upwards once, then twice, before he too was coming deep inside Eddie, into the condom. 

For a while, as they both came down from their high, there was nothing to be heard but their heavy breathing. When Eddie finally found his voice, through the haze of post orgasmic bliss, he let out a giggle into Richie’s neck, “Holy shit-” he breathed. “That was-’

“Yeah,” Richie breathed. “That was…” After all, there were really no words to describe the feeling. Not really. 

They remained in that position for a few more moments, just breathing each other in. That is, until they started to feel sticky and gross which caused Richie to carefully lift Eddie off of him and dispose of the condom. They made their way to the bathroom for a shower and once they were clean, Richie changed the sheets on the bed so they could curl up together. 

“So you- you’re staying? Really?” He asked as Eddie curled up in his arms, head on his chest as Richie moved his fingers up and down the expanse of his back. It was a position they had grown to love with each other and provided them with immense comfort. 

Eddie looked up, nodding his head as a blissed out smile broke out on his face. “I’m staying. I’m freaking out, of course but… yeah. I’m staying.”

Richie paused for a moment, as if he were trying to find the right words to use, before he smiled. “So uh, my parents sort of helped me get a place for next year, as I thought living on my own would be easier than with roommates.” He swallowed, his adams apple bobbing at the movement and smiled. “You can move in with me? There’s an extra room if you don’t want to like, share with me so soon. Your own space.”

Suddenly, Eddie was overwhelmed with pure love for the man holding him and he leaned up to kiss his lips, eyes turning wet, “You want me to move in with you? Are you- sure?”

Nodding his head, Richie pressed a deeper kiss to Eddie’s lips, “I’ve never been more sure than anything in my life,” he breathed. “So, will you Eds? Will you embark on this adventure with me?”

There was no real reason for Eddie to say no, so he just smiled and nodded his head, nothing but happiness and excitement reflected in his eyes. 

“For you? I will.”


End file.
